Album Putih
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/#WeeklyPrompt/Kagami Hikaru, 8 tahun, menemukan sebuah album putih di rak buku yang telah berdebu itu. Mpreg, OC. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


**Album Putih**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/#WeeklyPrompt/Kagami Hikaru, 8 tahun, menemukan sebuah album putih di rak buku yang telah berdebu itu. Mpreg, OC. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

.

**Week 1:**

"**FOTOGRAFI"**

.

.

_Italic _means flashback or non-bahasa

Tidak biasanya Kuroko pulang selarut ini. Sejak pukul duabelas siang ia bahkan tak sempat memeluk atau mencium kening anak laki-laki satu-satunya, hanya sebatas menjemputnya pulang lalu membuatkannya semangkuk kare, setelah itu pergi lagi. Hanya dengan kerja sambilan menjadi pengasuh selama seharian penuh ia mendapatkan upah yang lumayan banyak. Ditambah lagi, hari ini ia menerima gaji dari sebuah taman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja. Sebagian upah hasil kerjanya cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen tempat ia tinggal besok.

"_Tadaima_-"

Kuroko tercekat. Lampu di ruang tamu masih menyala—biasanya anak laki-lakinya yang mematikan lampu ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Kuroko melirik kearah jam dinding di ruang tamu, pukul satu dini hari. Apa anaknya lupa mematikan lampu?

Kuroko menoleh kearah kamarnya dan mendapati pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka dengan lampu yang menyala. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya dan mengintip dari balik pintu. Detik kemudian kedua iris biru musim panas melebar.

"Hikaru-kun!" ia membuka pintu kamar sedikit kasar, membuat Hikaru—anak laki-lakinya tersentak kaget. Anak berambut kemerahan itu menoleh kearah pintu. Dia masih memegang album putih yang terbuka. Wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi terkejut.

"_O-okaasan_-"

Kuroko langsung merebut album putih yang dipegang oleh Hikaru. Tak biasanya ia meninggikan nada bicaranya terhadap sang anak.

"_Okaasan _sudah bilang kan? Jangan masuk ke kamar _okaasan _tanpa ijin." Pemuda dengan rambut senada dengan irisnya beranjak dari sana, bermaksud mengembalikan buku itu ke dalam rak usang berdebu.

"Tapi…rak-nya berdebu. Dan _okaasan _sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan rak itu."—jeda, "Tadinya Hikaru ingin mencari foto keluarga untuk tugas bahasa Inggris besok." Jelasnya—oh entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kuroko mendengar pernyataan itu. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, memang. Hikaru benar-benar memiliki tugas bahasa Inggris. Ia juga mempunyai foto dirinya dan sang _okaasan _sebagai bahan untuk tugasnya.

Katakan Hikaru jenuh atau apalah—jenuh karena hanya melihat potret dirinya dan sang _okaasan _tanpa seseorang yang seharusnya berada disana. Bagai anomali.

"…sejauh mana?"

"Eh?"

Kuroko menoleh kearah Hikaru, "Sejauh mana Hikaru-kun melihatnya?"

"…semuanya."

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Meski Hikaru tidak mengungkapkannya secara langsung, tapi Kuroko paham akan maksud dari sang anak. Ini bukan sekali dua kali Hikaru memasuki kamarnya tanpa ijin dan membuka album putih itu. Lalu setelah melihatnya, ia akan bertanya tentang pria yang memiliki wajah sebelas duabelas dengannya.

Tentu saja, Kuroko menolak dengan tegas untuk menjelaskannya—hingga suatu hari, Hikaru menyerah menanyakannya. Namun caranya berbicara sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa Hikaru sangat penasaran.

"Mungkin memang harus dijelaskan,"

Hikaru menengadah, menatap Kuroko.

"Jadi? Hikaru-kun ingin _okaasan _menceritakan foto yang mana?" Kuroko duduk disamping Hikaru, sambil membuka album putih itu yang sebelumnya sudah ia bersihkan dari segala debu yang menempel.

Kedua iris biru musim panas yang bulat dan besar itu berbinar, meski ekspresi wajahnya tak banyak berubah.

"Yang ini," Hikaru menunjuk sebuah foto.

"Ah," Kuroko mulai bercerita, "Itu saat _okaasan _memenangkan basket di _Inter High_ semasa SMP." Kuroko menunjuk foto tersebut, "Yang paling tinggi ini bernama Murasakibara Atsushi-kun; dia sangat suka makan. _Okaasan _tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena sedikit perbedaan pendapat. Lalu yang berambut pirang Kise Ryota-kun; dia bisa meniru tehnik lawan." Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk figur yang ada didalam foto tersebut. Ia mengulum senyum saat mengingat masa-masa di Teiko—terutama saat-saat ia baru saja menjadi anggota _first string_.

Kuroko melanjutkan ceritanya, "Midorima Shintaro-kun; sama seperti Murasakibara-kun, kami tidak begitu dekat karena perbedaan pendapat. Sangat mempercayai ramalan _oha-asa_."

Hikaru ber-'oh' ria, "_Okaasan_, yang membawa gunting ini terlihat berbahaya."

Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian tertawa kecil, "Ah, itu kapten kami, Akashi Seijuuro-kun. Dialah yang menemukan bakat terpendam _okaasan _pertama kali. Dan apapun yang diucapkannya adalah mutlak."

"Tidak menyenangkan," Hikaru cemberut. Kuroko mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Selanjutnya," Kuroko menunjuk sesosok figur yang tengah merangkul dirinya di foto, "Aomine Daiki-kun. Tehnik basket yang ia gunakan tidak beraturan. Mungkin dia sedikit unik dibandingkan anggota yang lain. Lalu dia itu-"

.

[_"Tetsu! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi basket semakin menyenangkan jika aku bermain bersamamu! Kita seperti 'cahaya' dan 'bayangan' saja!"_]

.

Kuroko tercekat. Ingatannya seakan dipaksa untuk mengingat kenangan itu.

Saat Aomine yang ketakutan karena melihatnya pertama kali.

Saat Aomine yang mendedikasikan segalanya untuk basket.

Saat Aomine yang menjadi tak terkalahkan, karena Kuroko menjadi _partner_-nya.

Terakhir, saat Aomine tidak menemukan kebahagiaan seperti yang dulu ketika bermain basket. Atau saat ia menyatakan bahwa ia lupa perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika menerima _pass _dari Kuroko.

Saat itu juga, satu per satu dari mereka semakin terasa jauh dan tak terjangkau. Kuroko semakin tertinggal. Sayang sekali tak ada yang peduli.

…kenapa?

Padahal Kuroko sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakannya. Kenangan pahit yang membuatnya seakan 'terbuang'. Ia menggenggam surai yang senada dengan warna irisnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Okaasan_…?"

Kuroko sedikit tersentak. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping, menatap iris yang sama dengannya bertumbukan dengan irisnya. Tersirat kebingungan disana.

"_Sumimasen_…a-ayo dilanjut…"—jeda, "Dia itu _partner okaasan _saat bermain basket dulu."

Hikaru mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian membuka lembaran demi lembaran album putih usang itu. Hingga sampailah pada halaman 'Seirin Highschool'.

Kuroko menghela napas berat. Terlebih saat Hikaru menatapnya penuh harap.

"Yang perempuan berambut coklat ini Aida Riko-san. Dia adalah pelatih kami semasa SMA dengan menu latihan yang tidak biasa." Kuroko kemudian menunjuk laki-laki berkacamata yang berada disampingnya, "Lalu ini Hyuuga Junpei-_senpai_, sang kapten. Sekarang ia menikah dengan Riko-_san_ dan anak mereka bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak tempat _okaasan _mengajar." Kuroko menatap Hikaru, "Kapan-kapan, kau juga harus bertemu dengan Yuuri-_kun_."

"Um!" Hikaru mengangguk semangat.

Kuroko melanjutkan, "Yang ini Shun Izuki-senpai. Dia sangat menyukai lelucon yang menurut _okaasan_…garing." Pemuda dengan surai biru musim panas itu menggeser telunjuknya, "Kiyoshi Teppei-_senpai_. Orang yang selalu santai dan sedikit unik dibanding lainnya-"

"_Nee, okaasan_…" Hikaru menyela, "Sebenarnya Hikaru hanya ingin tau tentang orang ini." Ia menunjuk seseorang disamping Kuroko yang ada dalam foto. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya dan terlihat akrab dengan sang _okaasan_.

"…baiklah. Ini akan menjadi cerita yang sangat panjang." Kuroko mengangkat tubuh Hikaru dan memangkunya. Hikaru masih memegang album putih di tangannya, seolah ia tak terganggu dengan sang _okaasan _yang tengah memangkunya.

"Orang ini _otousan_mu, Kagami Taiga…"

.

.

"_Dibandingkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, kau tidak ada apa-apanya ya…"_

_Kuroko mengerjap beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sosok pemuda jangkung yang berjalan disampingnya._

"_Tentu saja. Dibandingkan kelima pemain itu, aku memang bukan apa-apa."_

_Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya, tertegun akan jawaban yang dilontarkan Kuroko._

"_Aku ini pemain bayangan. Dan tak ada bayangan yang terbentuk tanpa cahaya."_

_Kagami, sekali lagi, tertegun akan jawaban Kuroko._

"_Heh, menarik…" mengeluarkan seringai khasnya, "Aku akan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang!"—jeda, Kagami menatap mantan pemain bayangan Teiko, "Tanpa kecuali."_

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi 'bayangan' untuk Kagami-kun."_

"_Ha?"_

"_Kita akan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai dan menjadi tim nomor satu di Jepang…bersama-sama."_

_._

.

"Jadi…_tousan _Hikaru ya…"

Kuroko mengangguk, "_Tousan_mu kembali dari Amerika ketika ia masuk SMA. Dan yah…_okaasan _akui dia sangat arogan waktu itu, sampai meremehkan tim basket Jepang."

"Eh? Tidak menyenangkan…" Hikaru cemberut, "Lalu kenapa _okaasan _menyukainya?"

"Mungkin…" Kuroko tampak berpikir, "Karena memiliki tujuan yang sama?"

"Ngg…lalu _Kiseki no Sedai _yang _okaasan _sebut itu apa?"

"Lima anggota _first string _dengan kejeniusan dalam bidang basket diluar kemampuan manusia biasa."

Hikaru mengerutkan keningnya, "_Okaasan_, itu berlebihan."

Kuroko terkekeh kecil, "Tapi memang begitu adanya,"

"Lalu apa _okaasan _termasuk dari mereka?"

"Bagaimana ya…" Kuroko menatap langit-langit kamar, "_Okaasan _tidak sehebat mereka. Tapi mereka mengakui _okaasan _sebagai pemain bayangan keenam."

Hikaru menatap Kuroko kagum.

.

.

"_Baru kali ini aku melihat, seseorang yang begitu dedikasi terhadap basket tanpa peduli bagaimana hasilnya." Ucap Akashi blak-blakan._

"…_sumimasen, saat ini aku merasa tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu-"_

_Melihat Kuroko yang seketika berubah menjadi suram, Akashi cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya, "G-gomen, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu."_

_Kuroko mengerjap, menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bingung._

"…_menarik." Akashi memasang pose berpikir, "Kau bisa menjadi anggota first string dengan kemampuan itu."_

_First string? Bagaimana bisa—_

"_Di masa yang akan datang, kau akan membawa kemenangan bagi tim. Gaya basketmu adalah passing, dan kau akan menjadi partner yang pas dengan Aomine dengan kemampuanmu—meskipun saat ini masih belum sempurna, tapi dengan latihan…"_

_Saat itu, Kuroko merasa bahwa dewi Fortuna tengah berpihak padanya._

.

.

"_Okaasan_, _tousan _sudah tak ada lagi di foto." Ucap Hikaru sambil membolak-balikkan lembar album, "Padahal _tousan _masih ada saat—ngg…" Hikaru menghitung tahun yang tertera di foto, "Hikaru berumur satu tahun."

Kuroko terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk anak laki-laki semata wayangnya itu. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk mengarang—bahwa Taiga-lah yang mengambil foto-foto itu sehingga ia tidak ada di foto manapun. Namun membohongi anak bukanlah tindakan bijaksana—setidaknya itu yang disampaikan oleh buku mengenai anak-anak yang ia baca.

"…cerai."

"Eh?" Hikaru mengerjap bingung.

"…waktu itu, Hikaru-kun masih berumur satu tahun." Kuroko tersenyum miris menatap Hikaru sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Cerai itu apa?" Tanya Hikaru polos.

Kuroko menatap Hikaru lekat-lekat. Anak itu begitu mirip Taiga, meski mata dan ekspresinya yang tak banyak berubah ditularkan oleh dirinya. Justru karena begitu mirip, Kuroko takut suatu hari nanti Hikaru meninggalkannya.

Seperti apa yang dilakukan Taiga padanya juga Hikaru.

"Itu artinya, _okaasan _bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi _tousan_mu…"

Hikaru mengernyit bingung, " 'Bukan siapa-siapa'? Hikaru juga bukan siapa-siapanya _tousan_?"

Kuroko memeluk tubuh Hikaru dari belakang dan menariknya mendekat. Membiarkan sang anak bersandar pada tubuhnya sambil mengelus kepalanya—tidak menjawab pertanyaan polos Hikaru. Ia menerawang, sementara kedua irisnya masih menatap Hikaru.

.

.

_Tetsuya tidak tau, tepatnya tidak sadar sejak kapan Taiga-kun mulai seperti ini. Pemuda jangkung itu memang tak pernah menceritakan apapun sejak Hikaru lahir dan ia mulai mencari kerja tambahan hingga pulang malam untuk menambah penghasilannya._

"_Aku ingin menikah lagi,"_

_Pernyataan singkat itu sukses membuat tangan Tetsuya terhenti dari kegiatan me-lap piring-piring yang basah. Ekspresi boleh menipu mentah-mentah, namun Tetsuya memikirkan tiap kata yang baru saja ia dengar. Jelas saja ia kaget—memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba pendamping hidupmu mengatakan hal demikian?_

_Perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Taiga yang tengah menonton televisi. Taiga tengah bercanda, pikirnya. Mungkin ia sedang meniru salah satu tokoh yang bermain di drama yang disuguhkan di televisi tersebut. Atau mungkin Taiga tengah melindur—sungguh, jika benar ia melindur, itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Tapi lebih baik daripada Taiga benar-benar ingin menikah lagi._

"…_souka…" ucap Tetsuya sambil melanjutkan me-lap piring-piring yang basah meski pikirannya terpecah._

_Taiga menoleh kearah Tetsuya, "Kau tidak keberatan?"_

"_Tentu saja keberatan." Singkat dan jelas._

_Taiga mengerjap, "Kau ingin aku menceraikanmu?"_

_Mungkin. Mungkin itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Tetsuya. Oh tentu saja sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak ingin. Tapi menjadi nomor dua sama sekali tidak menyenangkan._

"_Taiga-kun ingin menceraikanku?"_

"_Kau tau, sejujurnya aku mencintai dua orang disaat yang sama. Tentu aku ingin kau bersamaku, tapi mengetahuimu selama sepuluh tahun-" jeda, "Kau bukanlah tipikal yang suka menjadi nomor dua."_

…_jadi ini alasan Taiga-kun tidak mengatakan apapun akhir-akhir ini? Pikir Tetsuya._

"_Keputusan ada di tanganmu. Kalau kau ingin bercerai, aku akan mengurus surat-suratnya besok. Tapi jika tidak mau, aku akan menikah lagi. Keputusanku sudah tetap." Taiga beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Tetsuya._

_Pilihan yang manapun sama-sama tidak menyenangkan. Tentu ia masih mencintai Taiga. Makanya saat Taiga berkata demikian, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Seolah dunianya telah mati, karena sebagian dari dirinya telah dibawa oleh Taiga. Ia mendedikasikan segalanya untuk pemuda itu, bahkan harga dirinya. Dengan pikiran naïf, bahwa Taiga akan selalu bersamanya._

_Tak lama kemudian, bayi berumur satu tahun yang berada di kereta bayi disamping Tetsuya menangis keras. Seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan tousannya beberapa menit yang lalu._

.

.

_TES_…

Air mata jatuh dari pipi pucat Kuroko, membasahi pipi sang anak yang kemudian menatapnya khawatir.

"_Okaasan_…?" Hikaru menempelkan tangannya pada kedua pipi Kuroko, seolah tangan-tangan kecil itu ingin menghentikan air matanya.

"Eh?" Kuroko mengerjap. Satu tangannya ia angkat untuk mengucek kedua matanya.

Dia…menangis?

Baru sekarang dia menangis?

Bagaimana dengan kemarin? Hari sebelum kemarin? Atau hari-hari yang telah ia lupa hitungannya?

"_S-sumimasen_…" Kuroko menahan tangisnya, "Um, sebenarnya…dia kembali dua tahun kemudian setelah kejadian itu kok…"

"_Hontou_?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Waktu itu-"

Apa?

Perasaan apa ini?

Kuroko merasa ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian hari itu.

.

.

_Knock._

_Knock._

"_Ha'i, tunggu sebentar-" Kuroko membuka pintu apartemennya dan detik kemudian ia terkejut. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar, nafasnya tercekat, kedua irisnya membesar._

"…_a-apa-"_

"_Uh…Kuroko, aku-"_

_Belum sempat tamunya menjelaskan, Kuroko membanting pintu apartemennya. Namun sang tamu lebih cekatan, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini dan menggunakan lengan besarnya untuk menahan pintunya supaya tidak tertutup._

"_T-tunggu! Dengarkan aku-"_

"_AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR APAPUN, KAGAMI-KUN!"_

_Kagami mendecak, tenaga Kuroko ternyata cukup kuat dibanding saat bersamanya sehingga Kagami sedikit kewalahan. Ia pun menggunakan cara yang sedikit kasar, Kagami membuka pintu itu dengan paksa, membuat Kuroko limbung hingga jatuh._

_Kuroko menatap Kagami tajam, seperti induk yang siap bertarung dengan musuhnya demi melindungi anaknya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Kuroko-"_

"_Jika kau kemari hanya untuk mengambil Hikaru-kun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu." Kuroko berdiri, membuat jarak antara dia dan Kagami._

"_Kuroko, tenanglah, aku tidak akan mengambil Hikaru." Kagami mencoba mendekati Kuroko yang semakin mundur, menjauhi dirinya._

_Kuroko yang sekarang tidaklah sama seperti yang dulu. Sorot mata kebencian terlihat jelas disana. Bahkan jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Kagami sudah mati sejak tadi._

_Kuroko berusaha menenangkan dirinya—meski ia masih waspada, "Apa maumu?"_

"_Aku…" jeda, "Ingin bersamamu lagi."_

_Kuroko mengerjap, "Apa-"_

"_KUMOHON!" Kagami membungkukkan badannya._

_Kuroko masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, namun cepat-cepat ia menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa."_

_Kagami tidak mengharapkan Kuroko menjawab 'ya' dengan mudah, namun tetap saja mengejutkan._

"_Kenapa?" Kagami menatap Kuroko yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Aku tidak bisa. Dan keputusanku tetap. Sekarang pulanglah." Kuroko berbalik. Tak sudi sekedar menatap wajah Kagami-kun._

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi kali ini. Aku janji—tidak, aku bersumpah."_

"…_apa yang terjadi pada istrimu?"_

"_Alex—dia meninggal…sebulan yang lalu setelah melahirkan putri pertama kami. Namun karena kondisinya yang semakin melemah, ia pun menyusul ibunya beberapa jam kemudian."_

"…_aku tetap tidak mau-"_

_GREB!_

_Kagami membalikkan paksa tubuh Kuroko supaya pemuda bersurai biru musim panas itu menatapnya. Dan Kuroko menatapnya, meski sesaat. Setelah itu ia menunduk._

"_Kuroko…"_

_Tak ada jawaban._

"_Tolong pikirkan lagi. Aku bisa membahagiankanmu dengan Hikaru."_

_Tak ada jawaban._

"_Kumohon-"_

"_Lepaskan, Kagami-kun." Kuroko menulikan telinganya._

"_Kuroko, aku janji-"_

"_KUBILANG LEPASKAN-"_

_Kagami membungkam Kuroko dengan menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kuroko. Kuroko terbelalak. Ia memberontak dengan tenaganya yang meskipun kuat, namun Kagami bisa menahannya._

_Tak berlangsung lama, Kagami melepaskan tautannya._

"_Kuroko-"_

_BUAGH!_

_Kagami limbung dan nyaris terjatuh. Ia memegang pipinya yang berubah menjadi merah karena pukulan Kuroko._

"_Jangan pernah berpikir kalau semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan!" marah Kuroko, "Aku bukan mainanmu tau! Dan sudah kuputuskan sejak hari itu bahwa aku tidak akan kembali lagi meskipun kau memohon atau bersungut di kakiku!"_

_Kuroko mencengkram kerah baju Kagami, "Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau bukan aku, yang mendedikasikan segalanya untukmu saat kita menikah dulu! Termasuk harga diriku! Karena waktu itu aku sangat naïf, mengira kau akan disini selamanya!"_

"_Satu-satunya yang membuatku bertahan hanya Hikaru-kun! Makanya aku bersumpah sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu! Aku bahkan tidak ingin dia mengetahui sedikitpun tentangmu!"_

"_Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri! Aku juga bisa membayar sewa apartemen! Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan aku bahkan mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk menambah penghasilan! Aku bisa menitipkannya pada Himuro-san yang tinggal tepat disamping apartemen tempatku tinggal jika aku sedang bekerja! Hikaru-kun juga tidak pernah merepotkanku dan selalu menjadi anak yang baik selama aku tidak ada! AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU!"_

_Kagami tak mampu berkata sepatah kata-pun. Ia terdiam. Tangan yang mencengkram kerah bajunya bergetar hebat. Kuroko menangis, menangis karena kesal dan perasaan bercampur aduk yang ada pada dirinya. Gejolak yang tertahankan dan kini meledak._

"_Pulanglah…" Kuroko menunduk, kemudian melepaskan Kagami._

"…_dan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu didepanku maupun didepan Hikaru-kun."_

.

.

"_O-okaasan_!?"

Hikaru terkejut ketika mendapati _okaasan_nya memeluk dirinya erat, seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya. Bahunya bergetar, Hikaru merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi bajunya.

"Hikaru-kun…"—jeda, "…jangan tinggalkan _okaasan _ya…"

Hikaru mengerjap, "Hikaru kan nggak pernah meninggalkan _okaasan_."

"Janji…?" Kuroko mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Um! _Yakusoku_!" Hikaru menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking sang _okaasan_. Kuroko menghapus air matanya dan menenangkan diri sesaat.

"J-jadi…" Kuroko menatap Hikaru dengan wajah sembab setelah menangis, "Sebenarnya kalau Hikaru-kun ingin _okaasan _menikah lagi, _okaasan _tidak keberatan kok. Hikaru-kun pasti kesepian kan?" ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ngg…Hikaru tetap nggak mau _okaasan _menikah lagi kalau nggak perlu." Jawabnya.

Kuroko mengerjap, "Kenapa?"

"Soalnya _tousan _Hikaru cuma satu kan?"

Jawaban yang sedikit mengejutkan, membuat Kuroko tertegun.

"Hikaru-kun tidak membencinya?"

Hikaru menggeleng, "_Tousan _mungkin jahat karena sudah membuat _okaasan _menangis. Tapi _tousan _tetap _tousan _Hikaru kan? Lagipula…Hikaru-kun nggak kesepian kok. Himuro-_ojisan_ selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Hikaru."

Benar…

Masa lalu boleh pahit, namun tak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa anak itu adalah darah daging Kagami. Tak peduli meskipun Kuroko sangat benci mengakui hal itu.

"_Okaasan_, senyum dong. _Okaasan _cantik kalau tersenyum loh." Hikaru tersenyum polos, ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

.

[_"Kagami-kun, mukamu merah." _

"_Uh…k-kau cantik kalau tersenyum…"_]

.

"_Ha'i_." Kuroko tersenyum tulus, "Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur."

"Tapi PR-ku…"

"Tenang, kita kerjakan besok sebelum _okaasan _berangkat kerja. _Okaasan _bakal bantu Hikaru kok." Kuroko mengelus kepala Hikaru.

"Um! _Arigatou, okaasan_!"

Kuroko mengangguk, "Malam ini, tidur sama _okaasan _ya." Kuroko menaruh album putih itu di meja disamping kasurnya.

"_Ha'i_." ucap Hikaru sebelum ia menguap karena mengantuk. Kuroko menggendong Hikaru dan membaringkannya di kasur. Usai berganti pakaian, ia membaringkan dirinya disamping Hikaru sambil menarik selimut tebalnya.

Kuroko mengecup kening Hikaru sesaat, "_Oyasumi_, Hikaru-kun."

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N: **KELAR! AKHIRNYA KELAR UOOOH! #lelah. Di sela-sela kesibukan menuju UN, saya berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik fanfic sekaligus melawan _tabestry syndrome _dan _writer block_. _Big thanks to _**Natasha Deborah**_on facebook_ yang sudah membuatkan _prompt _ini n_n

Menyinggung _mpreg_, saya nggak bisa menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana proses kehamilan atau melahirkan bagi pria, jadi saya tekankan disini bahwa **Fanfiksi ini murni imajinasi belaka dan tidak terjadi di dunia nyata**. Tapi jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan selain itu, akan saya tanggapi dan jawab semampu saya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya n_n akhir kata, saya sadar bahwa banyak sekali kekurangan pada fanfiksi ini. Jadi saya harapkan untuk _RnR onegaishimasu_!

* * *

**End of Week 1: "FOTOGRAFI"**


End file.
